So you want to be my boyfriend
by ThePinkHedgehog
Summary: Shadow is the new kid at Mobius Town High, he's also the cutest, everyday somebody claims to love him. But what happens when one claims to be a vampire in order to grab his attention? is Sonic really a vampire and Just who exactly IS Shadow's father?
1. You're a what?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Shadow or Mephiles they belong to Sega

* * *

><p>"So...you're saying that you're a vampire?".<p>

He nodded, his green eyes bright and hopeful...I felt like gagging.

"...and that I'm you're 'Blood singer' and were meant to be together".

He gave a happy sigh, "yes that's exactly what I'm saying!".

I paused for a second and gave him a once over.  
>He stood at least two heads taller than me, (then again most did).<br>His fur is the brightest blue I've ever seen, his green eyes are always sparkling.

I looked at his attire, grey baggy jeans and an open flannel shirt with a white T under it.

I 'hmphed' and crossed my arms.

"I've got to tell yah, I've gotten alot of love confessions since moving here but yours is by far the most creative".

I stood up on my tip toes and patted him on the shoulder,

"But good job though".

I turned around and started walking.

"Wait, You don't believe me?".

He placed a hand on my shoulder and turnt me around (Big mistake).

I glared at him and he flinched, hah good.

"Look man, you're not exactly the vampire type".

He gave me a puzzled look.

I sighed, was this guy slow or something?.

I stuck my two index fingers on each sides of my mouth, "For starters you don't have fangs".

He shrugged, "They only come out when I'm hunting".

Sure they do.

I let my hands drop to my sides, "Second, I'm not gay".

He gave me this look as if to say 'I beg to differ' (which really pissed me off by the way).

I held up three fingers, "third,I have some place to be".

I adjusted the strap on my backpack and shoved right passed him and out the doors of the school's main entrance.

I grimanced at the sight of my dad's truck parked in front.  
>It was in the shape of a giant taco, on the side in black letters it read:<p>

Mephi And Son's Taco SHOP  
>place an order at !-800-Taco-Mi-Paco<br>Yes we cater.

Please don't hit the horn, please don't hit the horn!-

La Cucaracha blasted loudly.

I felt my face heat up, I flattened my ears and headed toward the van popping up the door I glared at him and froze.

He was wearing a gray fake mustache, a sombrero and a poncho, his green eyes that used to scare me shown through.

Does anyone else sense a mid life crisis here?.

"Hellooo Son!, how was school?".

I stared at him a while and decided not to say anything.  
>I put my seat belt on and shut the door.<p>

He started humming the La Cucaracha.

"Dad were not Mexican".

"Woah there boy-o, you know you're grandma originated from Spain".

The hell? I have a grandma?  
>"So how was school today"?.<p>

I glared at him and shrugged, "I got another love confession today".

He started laughing one of his old evil laughs, I rolled my eyes.

"Was she cute?".

"It was a guy".

He started laughing,

"IT'S NOT FUNNY".

He gave a quiet chuckle then nodded, "so what'd he say?",

I smirked a bit, "he said he was a vampire and that we needed to be together because my blood

sang to him, then he started talking about destiny and shit".

"Watch you're mouth boy-o".

I nodded and looked out the window and groaned.

"Just need to make a quick stop at the restraunt, I'll be back in a jiff".

I rolled my eyes and put my headphones on.  
>Damn, tonights gonna be a long night.<p>

* * *

><p>Rate and Review plzzz!<p> 


	2. TacosI hate Tacos

When I woke up I was at home in my bed, I groaned as the sunlight hit my eyes, I rolled over to my alarm clock

9:15am

Huh, well I whats the point of showing up late if you can just not show up at all.  
>I sat up and rubbed away the fogginess of my brain the headed downstairs to the smell of.<p>

God, I fucking hate TacosT.T

I sat at the counter and rested my head in my palm.

"Dad, why didn't you wake me up for school today"?

He gave one last flip to the taco and turned around humming,

Holy crap...he had on his poncho and one of those joke glasess with the big nose attached.

"I just the we could spend some quality father, Son time, how bout that?".

"...How bout no".

"Well too bad, hurry up and eat youre breakfast we've got work to do at the restraunt".

"If you can even call it that" I mutterted.

"WHAT WAS THAT .".

Crap,

"nothing!".

* * *

><p>Srry for the short chappy im just going about Fanfiction and updating my stories a bit KK RAND R PWEAZE :D<p> 


End file.
